Twisted Love Story: Beauty and the Beast
by Quincygirl93
Summary: Another bleached version of Beauty and the Beast only with someone other than the characters you are used to. But I'm not telling who! Just check the character thing under the summary.
1. The Curse

Twisted Love story

This is version 2 and it should be much better. This is another 'Beauty and the Beast' Bleach styled. Though instead of using Ichigo, Ulquiorra, or Grimmjow, I decided to use someone else. He he, I won't tell you who. And I don't own Bleach or any of the categories I write fanfics for!

Chapter 1: The curse

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince. Though he had a slightly cold and stoic exterior, his heart was sweet and kind and he would help anyone in need. His father, however, is another story. Cold and uncaring inside and out, he could give a rat's ass about what was happening in the kingdom.

Then, on the princes' sixteenth birthday, there was a knock at the door. The prince answered it, only to find an old woman kneeling on the stairs, trying to catch her breath.

"Please give me shelter for the night. I don't have any money, but take this rose as payment."

The prince let her in, gently shaking her shawl from the cold rain. The old woman thanked him, handing him the light blue rose. The prince asked her to join him and his guests for dinner. Then, his father came down the stairs, glaring at the prince and his guest.

"Guards, get this sniveling old woman out of here!"

But the old woman was no longer old, as she began to transform into a much younger woman with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes, hilighted by the light pink gown that she wore. "You should know better than to call me old! I am Rangiku Masumoto, the fairy queen of the black forest. I have heard what you have done to your kingdom. I thought that the rumors were false, but now, you leave me no choice!" Rangiku raised her wand, turning to the prince. "Death by your kin shall be your punishment!" A dark aura surrounded he prince, claiming him in a shadowy cacoon. The prince screamed in agony, begging for her to stop.

Rangiku finally banished the darkness from around the prince, earning a startled gasp from the king. The prince looked up at his father, grinning mischieviously. "What...what the hell?" The king shouted, running up the stairs two at a time. But the prince was much faster, appearing in front of the frightened king with hungry eyes. The king screamed as the prince shoved him back down, sinking his canines right into his neck. The king struggled as the prince drank his blood, growing weaker and weaker until he could not fight him anymore. He shut his eyes and let the cold hand of death capture his soul.

The prince finished his meal with a satisfied last slurp. "Wow, someone was hungry, wasn't he?" Rangiku floated to him, watching him as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. The prince looked down at the corpse that had once been his father, a hot tear rolling down his face. "What...have I done? What...What have I become?" He muttered, racing outside to the front garden. Rangiku followed him, hovering just above to keep out of the trees. The prince finally collapsed in front of a small pond, crawling to the edge. "What...have you done to me? What have you done?" He screamed, turning to her in anger. "I've turned you into a vampire. Forever will you drink the blood of the innocent, that is, until you can reverse my curse." She winked at him, holding out the light blue rose from before.

"You have something that your father never had; A kind heart. If you can find someone to love the heart and earn their love in return, only then will you be human again. This rose acts like an indicator; It'll tell you if a particular person is the one. And just so you won't feel alone," She turned her wand to the castle, cloaking it in the same darkness. "Your entire household will be cursed to be creatures of the night as well." Rangiku turned to him once again, holding out a silver mirror. "This will let you see the outside world. And hopefully, help you find the one."

The prince grasped the mirror in his hand, being careful not to get a smudge on the glassy surface. "I suggest you get inside; the sun will rise soon and vampires tend to burn easily." The prince nodded, running towards the now darkened palace. He turned to look at her, but she had vanished just as the sun was coming up. The prince winced and looked away, disappearing into the darkness of the once living garden.

_ The prince waited paitently at night by his window, staring out into the dark night until sunrise. He sighed as he pulled the curtains closed, opening the white coffin lid. 'No one is coming.' he thought, wiping away a hot tear from his cold face. Years had gone by, still the one had not come to him. _

_He finally gave up hope, for who could ever love a monster like him?_

* * *

Authoress: And here we are, the first chapter of Twisted Love Story! I know this had already been posted before but this version is much better than the other one. Can you guess who I used as the vampire? Here's a hint: He wears glasses. And he's my favorite character in the bleach series!

But I've already given away too much, please read and review!

Next time: The rose knows!

We'll see you then


	2. The Rose Knows

Twisted love story

Chapter 2: The rose knows

"And it's said that the prince still remains in the castle to this very day." Gail shook her head. Of course, her Uncle Kisuke would get the children to stop doing their chores just to listen to some story he had cooked up."And it's a true story too. I was friends with one of the guards in the castle before it was cursed. Comes to me one night and tells me that the prince and everyone else inside was turned into horrible creatures of the night." Kisuke went on, smiling and waving his fan. "Except for him. He got out before the curse had fully settled. Said he wasn't stepping a foot near it ever again." Gail rolled her eyes and returned to the dishes in the sink.

Her uncle just looked at her, grinning. "But he told me that once every six months, a beautiful virgin maiden is chosen by the village elders and sent to his lair, with hopes that the one he has been searching for will finally appear and ease his suffering."

**BANG! BANG!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two children screamed, only to glare at gail as she held up a wooden spoon and copper pot. "That wasn't funny! You scared us!" The red haired shouted, picking up an old straw broom. "Sorry, jinta, but you were so into the story, I didn't think that you would come out. And you better not hit me or I'll get Mr. Tessai." Jinta quickly ran outside, furiously sweeping the front of the small shop.

"Aw, you scared my audience away." Her uncle whined, only to dodge a flying copper pot. The pot hit the wall with a loud bang before landing loudly on the floor. "Uncle, you should at least care a little about the shop. We barely get any customers." Gail turned away from the sink, drying her hands with her apron. "I'm aware of that my dear niece. That's why I'm going up north. If I can find us another small shop in the city, we'll be able to-"

"To what? Pay off the debt that we owe? Uncle, we're flat broke!"

Gail screamed, sending another pot flying at his head. Kisuke dodged it and grabbed his cane from behind him. Gail stopped, picking up the two pots and putting them back in the now cold dish water. "You have a point there, my dear niece, but we'll pay it off. And then we can get you some new clothes and a bigger house. We can leave this town and go anywhere we want to." Kisuke came up behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even Paris?" She asked, reaching up to grasp his hand. "Even Paris. Hell, we can go all the way to England without a care in the world." Gail smiled at him. "Oh, uncle kisuke, what am I gonna do about you?"

"Besides worry about me? Well, maybe if you could go out tonight with your friends to the to- OWWWWW!" Kisuke held his head, biting his lower lip. "Why did you hit me with that pot?"

"Because of what you suggested. I'm not going to look like some gypsy by dancing around the town square and having **HIM** stare at me."

Gail huffed, grabbing her dark red shawl. "Gail, I know how much you hate him. And personally, I don't like him that much either. But, you should give him a chance." Kisuke muttered, diving under the table as another pot came flying at his head. "Just like your mother. Why not tell me to shut up instead of throwing pots?" Gail grinned slyly, slipping on her shoes.

"I'm practicing my aim."

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark creepy castle in the woods...

"It's been so long, hasn't it? So very long." A shadowed figure muttered, peering out of the dark curtains at the glow from the town. "I hope they send someone soon. It's very lonely up here." He sighed, glancing at the light blue rose. It hadn't had glowed when shown to the last five girls; what difference would it make with the sixth? The silver mirror glinted in the moonlight, attracting his attention. _'Might as well see what's going on.' _He thought, holding it out before him. "Show me what's going on in the town." The mirror roared to life, revealing what he had expected. Men drinking, women dancing, enjoying themselves in the light of a large bonfire in the middle of the town square.

He couldn't help but smile as a young girl with long brown hair was being pestered by her friends to dance with them. _'She looks so pretty. I'm surprised if she hasn't any suitors._' His thought was interupted by a light blue glow, causing him to turn his attention from the mirror to the rose. _'It's reacting to the mirror. Has it found her?' _He held out the mirror, hoping to find the girl again. The rose's glow got brighter, revealing the girl from before. "It's this girl? I wonder who she is." He asked, pointing at the mirror.

_"Come on Gail, don't be so childish."_

_"I'm not childish, Sammy, I'm being practical."_

_"Who cares? You're a wonderful dancer!"_

_"But what about **HIM**? He'll see me!"_

_"And if he does, I'll send him somewhere else. You need to stop being paranoid."_

_"Fine. But if he tries to dance with me, he's getting smacked!"_

_"That pink_ _haired bastard won't touch you, I promise."_

_"Whatever you say sammy."_

The image vanished from the mirror. "Gail, is it? Well, what do you say we go meet her in person?" He muttered to the rose, who's glow had fadded to nothing. He smirked as he grabbed his cape from the back of a chair, quickly slicking his hair back. "Okay everyone, I'm going out. And the place had better not be destoyed when I come back." He shouted, slamming the door on his way out. "I hope they don't mind if I crash the party."

* * *

AN: I know it's short and no one's reviewed but I'm gonna keep this story going no matter how bad it is! But, can I have just one review? If you do, I'll give you a cookie!


	3. Night's beauty

Chapter 3: Night's beauty

AN: Okay, there will be some sex, abuse and black mail. And I do not own bleach or any of the categories I write about! You have officially been warned.

"Can you believe it? I never thought she'd be here."

"I know right? She's so beautiful with a smile on her face."

"I wish her mother was here to see her."

"She's just like a young gypsy girl."

"You think that they'll choose her?"

"Shush! Don't give them any ideas!"

"If they send her away to that awful place..."

"Don't give them any ideas! They never thought that the other five would die!"

"Oh, listen to the gossip, sammy! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come." Gail sighed as her friend dragged her through the crowd. Samantha rolled her eyes, pushing through to the bonfire. Several of the village women were dancing merrily, lifting their skirts and kicking off their shoes. Men were drinking and laughing, enjoying themselves like they were young again.

Gail smiled as she passed another friend, quickly joining in the dance. "OH GAIL!" A man with pink hair pushed himself through to the bonfire, quickly joining her side. "How are you doing? It's been a while since we last saw each other." He grabbed her hand to kiss it, but was bumped by a cloaked stranger. "Pardon me. I wanted to ask the young lady to dance, but I can wait my turn."

Gail turned to the stranger, cutting her eyes at the pink haired man. "Oh, Szayel and I just finished our dance, but I'd be very rude not to accept." She held out her hand, shivering when he ran his fingers over it. Szayel stood there, glaring at the stranger that took away his girl. "Your boyfriend seems a bit upset."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a suitor who thinks that he has control over me."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you two were together from the way he looked at you."

"It's okay. Everyone in the village thinks that we're the perfect couple. But it's not like that at all."

"Oh?"

"You see, he's too arrogant and he analyses everything he can get his hands on."

"And you?"

"Um, well, I want to go to Paris to see my mother again."

"Is she okay?"

"She's been ill, but I was hoping to go up there soon to help take care of her."

"What if I could make that possible?"

"I doubt it. You see, the elders are the ones that grant permission to leave the village."

"So, why not ask them?"

"They wouldn't approve a journey like that. Not around this time of year."

"The old vampire prince legend?"

"The very same. They're scared that he'll come down and start to wreck havoc on everyone. It's just a stupid legend!"

Gail turned away from her partner, plopping down on a nearby bench. "I understand how you feel. I can't stand being trapped in one place for a long time." He sat next to her, grasping her hand again. "At least, without a little company." Gail pulled away from him, shivering at his touch. "Why are you so cold?" She muttered, rubbing her hands together.

Instead of answering, the stranger leaned towards her, bringing her hand up to his hood. "Do you really think that it's all just a stupid legend? That the vampire prince doesn't exist? That I'm not real?" Gail was frozen in place, her eyes wide with terror. Her hand tugged the hood off, revealing his rather handsome face. Cold, dark blue eyes, peered through a pair of rectangle glasses; milky white skin that seemed to give the illusion that he was alive and hair darker than a raven hung in his face. She gasped as his cold lips pressed lightly to hers, making her heart beat rapidly.

The stranger pulled away, smirking to himself. Gail wanted to scream, but her throat had gone dry. "I'll be coming for you." He whispered into her ear, nipping it lightly. Gail turned ghostly pale, wretching away from his grasp and turned to run. He grabbed her arm roughly, causing her to whimper in pain. "Uryu Ishida is my name. And I'll be coming back for you, Nightingale."

Gail pulled away again, this time sprinting down the road into the darkness. Uryu shook his head, then pulled the hood of his cloak back on. _'I'd better leave before someone finds me.'_ He turned toward the dark road, smirking to himself again. _'But first, time to find out where you live, Nightingale.'_

* * *

Gail stumbled into the house, shaking with fear and exhaustion. "Hey, what's got you all worked up? Did you run into a snake or something?" Jinta shouted, emerging from the back. "W-w-where's Uncle Kisuke? I need to talk to him right now." Gail stuttered, biting her lip nervously. "He's talking to a guy that showed up at the door right before you came in. Said he wanted a place for the night. They're in the kitchen right now."

Gail nodded, racing towards the back of the shop. "Uncle, I need to talk to y-" She stopped, gazing at the cloaked stranger. He glanced at her, then pulled off his hood. "What a surprise. I never thought I'd meet you here, Nightingale." Gail backed away, running towards the door. "That wouldn't be a wise decision. Especially if you want your uncle to live." Uryu got up, holding a dagger under her uncle's throat. "NO! Please don't kill him!" Gail tried to grab the dagger, only to be pushed against the wall.

Uryu's dagger had been plunged into the wall next to her head, his face a few centimeters from hers. "You're a beautiful girl, Nightingale. I'm surprised that you haven't married yet." Gail turned away, feeling his cold body against hers. "Because if I do, I won't be able to see my mother ever again." She spat in his face, her glare still holding. He wiped the saliva from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You should be more careful. You don't know what'll happen to your uncle." He snapped his fingers, which caused Kisuke to rise from his position. He then picked up the kitchen knife, holding it to his throat. "Stop it! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill my uncle!" Uryu smirked at her, gently caressing her face. "Then come with me. Come with me and I promise you that I'll never touch your family again." Gail felt hot tears in her eyes, her heart beating rapidly at his touch. "If you come with me, I can give you something you've always wanted."

Uryu's hand traveled down to her waist, rubbing her stomach. Gail supressed the urge to moan, biting her lower lip. "I can give you your freedom." She looked up at him sadly, then nodded. "Good girl. Now, hold on tight." Gail gasped as he picked her up bridal style and dashed out the window. Uryu pulled her closer to him as he lept from tree to tree, feeling her body shiver against him. "Nightingale, open your eyes. See how beautiful the night is." Gail cracked one eye open, squeaking as he turned her head forcefully.

"Nightingale, don't worry. You're in my arms; I won't drop you." He whispered into her ear, grasping her hair in a firm but gentle hand. Gail sobbed softly as he pressed his lips to hers again for a light kiss. "There, there, no need to cry. You'll enjoy your new life, trust me." Uryu patted her head, finally landing on the ground in front of an abandoned castle. "Here we are. Your new home." He held her close to him as her feet touched the ground, so she wouldn't fall. Gail felt his hand on her waist, rubbing her hip.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked weakly, biting her lip. "You don't like it?" Uryu pulled away, still holding her arm. "Of course I don't like it! You're doing things to me like we're a married couple wanting kids!" Gail snapped, glaring at him. He shook his head, then held her hand up to her face. "But we are, Nightingale. This ring is a sign that you've agreed to do whatever I want." Uryu smirked at her shocked face, pulling her to his body. "And I want you, Nightingale. Tell me you love me." Gail glared at him, struggling to get away.

"You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your uncle, do you? Say, he commited suicide?" Gail stopped, tears falling down her face. "Now, what do you say?" Uryu nipped her ear, his hands moving up to her face. "I-I love you, uryu." She sobbed, feeling one hand move to her waist. "Now, shall we go inside?" He muttered, taking her arm and leading her to the door. Gail felt his eyes on her.

"Um, you're not going to..-" She stopped for a minute, trying to find the right word. "Have sex with you? Later tonight yes." Uryu muttered, pulling her up the stairs and through a number of long hallways. "It's the only way to consumate the agreement. Don't ask, I don't make the rules for this curse." He snapped, tugging at his cape. Gail sighed, feeling very nervous. Uryu finally stopped at a large door, pulling out a gold key from his pocket.

"This is your room. I'll have dinner brought up to you. And you may want to take this before you come to my room." He handed her a small bottle of pills, pushing open the door with ease. "Believe me, I don't want to do this either." Gail entered the room, feeling very empty inside. "I'll see you later." Uryu turned away, a guilty feeling in his heart.

"I can't believe this is happening. No, I refuse to do it. I will not give in to his will." She threw the bottle across the room and sat down on the bed. "I won't do it. I'd rather have my blood sucked dry than give up my virginity for some agreement." Just as she said it, a picture of her uncle crossed her mind. "OH, what am I doing? I'll never be able to see my family again!" Gail threw herself down, sobbing uncontrollably. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Things aren't looking so good for gail. Will she make the right decision? Find out in the next chapter of twisted love story: Broken spirit.

See you then!


	4. Broken Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. Just my OC's.

Chapter 4: Broken spirit

Uryuu sighed as he continued down the dark hallway, feeling the forboading stare of disgust from the paintings that hung from the walls. He turned to one of a man with silver hair and blue eyes hidden behind circular frame glasses. "This is all **your** fault; If you had heeded Grandfather's warning, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Uryuu shouted, anger boiling in his blood as he turned the painting over so that he could not see the face. He walked away, brushing imaginary dust off the shoulder of his cape. Uryuu continued to his room, slamming the door and nearly taking it off it's hinges. "It's not fair! Why should I be punished when I did nothing wrong?" He ripped off his cape and tossed it to the floor, not caring as it landed in a heap.

Uryuu sat down in the armchair that he kept in his room, scowling at the fire that had begun to die. He looked over at the small table next to it, glaring at the wine glass filled halfway with blood that sat on the tabletop. Uryuu growled before knocking it to the floor, ignoring the shatter of glass and the scent of blood that began to fill his senses with lust and hunger.

"No, I have to resist. I want to retain my humanity, not lose it to this curse."

Uryuu nearly ripped into the sides of his chair, trying hard to ignore the voices in his head. He nearly doubled over as the voices faught against him, nearly gaining control of him. Uryuu's eyes finally snapped open and he jumped up from the chair, almost tripping as he kneeled down to lick up the pool of crimson liquid. He hesitated, then picked himself off the floor and shook his head.

"I won't do it. And I won't take away Miss Gail's innocence either. If only there was a way to get around that rule." Uryuu glanced over at the rose, thoughts turning and twisting in his mind. "It's a long shot and I don't know if she will change that rule, but it just might do it." He walked over and removed the glass dome from around the rose, holding it with the utmost care against his chest. "I hope Lady Rangiku won't mind me dropping in for a visit." Uryuu picked up the forgotten cape from the floor and fastened it tightly to his collar before turning to the balcony window. "I'm leaving again. Make sure our guest has her dinner before I come back." He shouted, leaping off the balcony and disappearing into the night.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Uryuu to find what he was looking for. A tree, bent and knarled with age, that seemed eerie in the moonlight. Anyone that took a closer look would've noticed the number of carvings of symbols within the bark of the tree, some so old that you could barely see them. Uryuu placed the rose at the base of the tree, putting his hands together as though he were praying. It didn't take long, for Lady Rangiku appeared beside him and tapped him on the shoulder, which caused him to jump slightly. "Well, nice to see you too. So, what can I do for you, Mister Ishida?" Rangiku leaned foreward, smiling coyly at him. "I need you to change **that** rule." There. He had said it. He said it as bluntly as possible, though he was a bit nervous at what she might do to him. Rangiku stood to her full height, thinking long and hard about the request.

"Please, I don't want to do this. I've already kidnapped her and threatened her family." Uryuu was on his knees, holding the hem of her dress in tightly clasped fists. "If I go through with it, she'll think of me more as a monster than before." Rangiku looked down at him, her sky blue eyes filled with pity. "If I do take away the rule, there will be harsher consequences. Are you really sure you want this?" She only got a nod for an answer.

"Fine, I shall take away that rule and have her memories erased of the mentioning of it, but I give you the full abilities of your current species and the remaing half year to earn her love. If you do not, by the time the last petal falls from this rose, then your soul will be thrown into the Underworld and remain there for the rest of eternity." Uryuu gasped as the shadows behind her danced before the gather around him, consuming him in all to familiar cacooon. Rangiku finally clapped her hands, making the cacoon disappear.

Uryuu collapsed infront of her, gasping for air that he did not need to breathe. He stared down at his hands, surprised that they were now tipped with claws. "I was kind enough to turn you half vampire at the time." Rangiku turned away, feeling the sad gaze of his now red eyes. "But there must always be a price for the things we want, especially if it's to cease the suffering of others." And with that she left, leaving him to think over what he had just done.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

"Wow, it's easy to get lost in here." Gail muttered, unaware of the shadows that followed her. She thought that he wouldn't mind if she took a look around while she waited, though it was just so she could get her mind off of her imprisonment. 'Well, I've found the dungeons, the kitchen, the dining room, the ball room, and a bunch of guest rooms that look like they haven't been used for years. I wonder if he has a library.' Gail smiled as she approached a large set of brown french doors, grasping the gold handle and peering inside. "Ah ha! Just what I was looking for!" She slipped in quietly, her eyes widening at the sight. Books lined the walls on tall shelves until the reached the ceiling and a large picture window dipicting the night sky, which had it's curtains drawn back and alighted the room with the full moon's light.

Gail nearly fainted with happiness for the first since she had arrived in the castle. "I can't believe that he has all these books!"

"You like my library?"

Gail gasped, her eyes filled with anger and hate. "Good evening Uryuu. I didn't think that you were here." She gritted her teeth, nose wrinkling with disgust. "I know, but I wanted to apologize so badly to you that I had to find you." Uryuu pulled away, straightening up and dusting his cape. "Really now? Or are you just looking for another toy?" Gail turned away, only to trip over a small stack of books. "Careful!" Uryuu caught her, using himself as a shield as they tumbled to the floor. "Miss Gail, are you alright?" Gail blinked several times before getting up, dusting herself off. "I really do want to apologize. If you'll just listen to me, I'll explain everything and - "

**SMACK!**

Uryuu's vision was swung sharply to the left as he felt the heated sting of a slap on his cheek, causing his pale flesh to turn red. She somehow managed to knock his glasses off, which now reminded him of the events that had took place just an hour before, but he knew she was glaring at him with a burning hatred. Uryuu sighed and leaned down to pick up his glasses. Although everything was clear, he couldn't help but notice her hand reaching down also, grabbing the rectangular frames gently. She was examining them curiously, glancing back up to him occasionally. "How can you see through these when you're a vampire? I thought they were supposed to have perfect vision." She handed them back to him, watching as he slipped them on.

"I don't really know myself. Comes with the curse I guess." Uryuu turned away, his glasses hiding his eyes. "Curse? You mean, like the one in the legend?" He froze, then sank in the large arm chair in front of the fireplace. "Yes, unfortunatly." That was uttered through gritted teeth and ended with him reaching for a book and opening it. Gail shook her head and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a very cold hand on her wrist. She turned back to him, only to gasp at his red eyes. "I really am sorry for what I've done to you. I know you won't forgive me for taking you away from your family, but I just want to apologize for my actions."

"It's said that actions speak louder than words, there of which your actions tell me that you only wish to use me for your gain. You don't care about me or my feelings, just if you've had a fresh and warm meal!" Uryuu's hand dropped as his book fell to the hard floor with a loud **'THUD!'**. Gail turned away, fleeing the library and leaving the young vampire behind. It wasn't very long before she came across the front hall and with renewed vigor, opened the heavy oak doors. She walked out, breathing in the night air and slamming the door behind her. Gail glanced over her shoulder at the castle one last time before running past the gates and into the dark forest. She ducked a large number of branches, tripped over roots, and nearly fell off a cliff, but she kept on going until she finally stopped and sank down onto her knees, gasping and panting for air that her lungs had been deprived of.

Gail leaned up against a large boulder, using it for support. Her body screamed for rest, but her mind told her to keep going until she was in the welcoming arms of her family, the safety of her home and the protection of the village. "I'm amlost about there... just another mile or so..." She muttered between pants, picking herself up and taking a step foreward. There was a howl of pain behind her, soon followed by many. "Hollows!" All thought of the village was quickly forgotten as Gail dashed into the direction opposite of the hollows, adrenaline pumping through her body as the howls got closer. She screamed as she was cornered at the edge of a cliff, fearful tears falling from her face. One of them swiped at her, slicing her cheek open and then jumped on it's fallen prey. Gail braced herself for the impact, waiting for her life to end.

The hollows never saw the bright blue arrow impale the first in the side of it's head, causing them to turn in the direction of the light. Gail looked up, gasping as her saviour fired a volley of arrows and managing to hit the rest in the directed target. They all vanished with a hiss, leaving nothing but dust in their place. "Miss Gail, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Gail only nodded as Uryuu lept from his spot above the battle area, landing like a cat in front of her. "Seems like one of them got to you after all." She turned away, rubbing her cut cheek.

Uryuu sighed and started to walk in the direction of the castle, leaving a rather dazed Gail behind. "I understand that you don't want to come back to the castle with me. But I do ask that you stay for the night; It gets very dangerous out here after dark." He held out his hand, wincing as she shyed away from him. "I promise you that I won't hurt you. I will also allow you leave in the morning with a little something for your family."

Gail glared at him suspiciously, then took his hand and fainted on the spot. Uryuu dashed foreward, landing on his back as he caught her. He looked down, only to find her snuggled against his chest, her eyes shut and her breathing calm. "You ran until you couldn't anymore, then ran some more because of some low-life hollows. I should say that you've had a rough night." Gail sighed in her sleep, as though to say 'I can still hear.' Uryuu chuckled as he picked her up bridal style, giving her peaceful face one last glance as he started his way back to the castle with the sun beginning to rise behind him.

_'For my soul is impure beyond saving, but yet I shall forever hope that you will be the dawn in my endless night. Until then, my spirit will remain broken.'_

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone! But here's the fourth chapter to twisted love story. In this chapter, Uryuu was half vampire until he asked Rangiku to change that rule. The price for that was the loss of his human half and the time he had left on the earth. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review. A good one for that matter! I don't take criticism very well.


	5. Silenced Anger

Twisted Love Story

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. Just my OC's. And I want to thank Monk Gyatso! I went over the chapters that I posted and I realized that I hadn't even described Gail! How that happened, I have no clue. And this chapter's kindof long.

Chapter 5: Silenced Anger

Uryuu was careful as not to wake the beauty in his arms as he entered his domain, the doors of his castle opening upon his command. His servants gathered around him, hiding themselves in the shadows as he walked down hallway after hallway until he finally reached Gail's room. "Rukia, Orihime, I need you two to have Miss Gail's bed clothes out. Renji, I want you to go down to the cellar and bring a bottle of blood to my room. Ichigo, stand gaurd beside our guests' room and if she comes out, alert me as soon as possible. Now that you have your orders, get to work." The shadows lingered for a moment before heading off to their destinations. Two of the shadows soon took the forms of two young women, one shortand thin with black hair, fair skin and violet eyes; the other had a large bust, with orange hair, grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. Both were dressed in similar maid uniforms with the simple black dress and white apron.

They bowed in front of him before heading off to the tall white closet, whispering amongst themselves. Uryuu shook his head as he summoned the armchair to him, taking care as to not wake the girl. She sighed contently in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. Had he been human, his face would've been a bright red as her hand stroked his chest lightly. "Can you two hurry up?" He whispered harshly to the two maids, looking down at sleeping maiden who was playing with his shirt collar. She looked so peaceful, her fair skin now flushed as though she was having a nightmare. Uryuu placed a cool hand on her forehead only to draw it back hastily; Gail was burning up and her fever was getting worse. "Orihime, can you go get some cold water? Our guest has a fever." Orihime stopped what she was doing and walked over to her master, placing a hand on the girl's forehead. She too drew it back quickly and resumed her shadow form, racing downstairs to get what her master asked for.

Uryuu gently stroked the side of her face, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair out of her face. "Milord..." Rukia tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn to her. "You can put her down on the bed. It will only take a few minutes." He only nodded, gently laying Gail on her bed and exiting the room with haste. "Uryuu, what did you go to Rangiku for?" Uryuu stopped and pushed up his glasses, his back to the orange hair servant. "I don't know how many times I've told you to call me Master Ishida or Milord, Ichigo. But what I went to her for is my business." Ichigo scowled as the shorter man turned to him, getting a glimpse of his red eyes. "And it is wise for you not to ask. Lest you want to end up in the dungeons, chained like your brother." Ichigo backed away, his brown eyes blazed with anger at the mention of his brother. "Please, forgive me of my impertanence, Master Ishida." He drawled the name out as though it were poison, bowing mockingly.

Uryuu glared at him, then resumed his path to his room. Ichigo pulled himself to his full height and sighed, waiting as Rukia emerged from the dark room. "Rukia, do you think she can save him?" Ichigo muttered, watching his retreating figure disappear into the darkness of the castle. "Only if she can come to forgive him for what he's done to her. But then again, the way he acted earlier was enough to push her to the point where she wanted to leave." She shook her head in disappointment, pressing her hand against her temple. "Then there is no hope for him or us unless he is granted her forgiveness." Ichigo muttered sadly, not realizing that their master had been listening the whole time. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and see what we have left. When Miss Gail wakes up, she'll be hungry." Rukia returned to her shadow form and flew down the stairs, leaving Ichigo blushing. Uryuu slipped into the dark as she passed, sliding down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

_'Ichigo's right though. If I don't earn her forgiveness and her love in six months, then we're all doomed to the Underworld. But how do I win her heart?'_ He sighed, picking himself off the floor and continuing to his room. Once there, Uryuu sat down in his armchair in front of a blazing fire and picked up the bottle of blood. "A positive. Just what I needed." He smirked at his sarcasm, opening the bottle and pouring the crimson liquid into the wineglass sitting next to it. Uryuu brought the glass to his lips just as Ichigo came bursting through the door, nearly knocking the glass from his hand as he grabbed his wrist. "Ichigo, what is the meaning of this?" Uryuu shouted, practically being dragged out of his room. "Ichigo! What the hell is going on? I **order** you to stop and tell me at once!" Ichigo obliged to his demand, turning to him with serious eyes. "It's Miss Gail, Milord. Her fever's much worse than before and the cut is starting to fester. Rukia thinks that she could've been poisoned by the hollow that gave her that scratch on her cheek." Uryuu didn't have time to think.

Faster than Ichigo could grab him, he was standing next to the door of Gail's room, watching as a number of maids emerged and bustled about trying to get the proper materials to heal their guest. "Orihime, how is she?" Uryuu made his way through, now standing by the busty maid as she tried her best to heal the cut. "Not in good condition. We just need to keep her fever down, then we might have a chance. But after that, I don't think we can do it without professional help." Orihime turned back to the cut, wiping away the thick yellow pus as it slid down Gail's cheek. Uryuu growled before leaving, slamming the door shut for good measure. "Dammit, I guess I have no other choice."

* * *

"A very peaceful morning, don't you agree, Isane?"

Isane looked up, brushing a few strands of silver hair out of her eyes and then sipping her tea. "Yes, it is quite peaceful. Though I do hope they find Gail soon and that she isn't injured. She really is sweet- Miss Unohana?" Isane stood up, only to have her captain step in front of her. "It's alright, I don't think he will attack us." Unohana glanced at the figure hidden amongst the trees, then returned to her tea. "You can come down now, vampire. I'm sure you have a reason for coming here while the sun has risen." Uryuu lept down from the branch had been sitting on, tugging his cloak closer to him. "Isane, bring me my medical kit please while I talk with our guest." Isane bowed and left quickly, uncertain as she closed the door. "Now, who is injured this time, Mister Ishida?" Unohana smiled as he sat in front of her, once again pulling his cloak tighter to him. "If I told you it was a young woman with long, dark brown hair, fair skin, and eyes the glowed like emeralds, I think you would behead me on the spot."

"You're right, unfortunatly. So, Gail's at your castle? How, might I ask, did she get there?" Unohana smiled, which sent a shiver up Uryuu's spine. "I-I-I kidnapped her and threatened her family. But she ran away from me when I tried to explain things and was chased down by a group of hollows. She was injured by one of them and the wound is beginning to fester. My servants are cleaning it up the best they can, but they're not sure if she'll survive the fever." Uryuu bowed his head, a small tear landing on the floor. "I have no one to blame but myself and she's my last chance. If she dies, then I've doomed not only myself but my servants to an eternity in the Underworld." He sobbed, trying so hard to keep his desperation in. Unohana pulled a small hankerchief from her pocket and handed it to him, sighing with exhaustion. "I'll take a look at her. As long as the wound is kept clean, there's still a chance she can be saved."

* * *

"She's in here." Uryuu opened the door just as Rukia was coming out with an armful of rags and bandages, causing him to step aside and allow her to pass. "Has anyone given her any antiseptic in the past hour?" Unohana asked, only to get a negative head shake from Orihime. "Good. As long as she doesn't have any on the wound, then the anti-venom should work." Orihime got up, and allowed Unohana to take her place at the bedside. "Just last night, she was enjoying herself at the festival. Uryuu, if she gets through this, I won't be the only one after your head." Unohana looked over at him, a gentle smile on her lips. "She's in good hands now. Why don't you go get some rest? You've been up past sunrise and I'm pretty certain that you're exhausted." Uryuu shook his head, only to stifle a yawn. "You see? Go on now, shoo! I'll wake you when I'm finished and you can see if you can talk to her."

Unohana turned back to the wound, pulling out a vial of clear liquid and a needle. Uryuu didn't stay to watch; He left just as Gail moaned in pain as the neeedle was injected into her arm. "If she'll let me say anything." Uryuu sighed and retreated down the hallway again, passing numerous servants carrying clean linens as he continued to his room. "Hey Uryuu!" He cringed, but kept going and hoped he could out run that annoying voice behind him. "Weird to see you out in the sun. Trying to get a tan to charm that lovely lady that's sleeping down the hall? Man, she's cute. I bet you've already got her falling head over heels for you-"

**WHACK!**

"Shut up Pesche. I'm not in the mood to listen to your prattle." Uryuu sent the blonde arrancar flying into a pillar, his fist clenched and bloody. The blonde arrancar slid down the pillar and landed on his head, muttering a number of curses under his breath. "What was that for? I mean, yeah, you usually tell me to shut up, but smacking me so hard that I go flying? Man, who pissed in your blood today?" Pesche got up and follwed him, only to stop when they got to the west wing. "I just need to sleep for a few hours and don't you have somewhere to be?" Pesche squeaked before running off, leaving a rather pissed off Uryuu behind. "I swear, if he's the one that wakes me up, I'll be putting an arrow up his ass." He muttered, walking down the west wing hallway to his room.

After slamming the door for the upteenth time that day, Uryuu plopped down in his chair again, bringing the forgotten glass of blood to his lips and taking a sip. "I don't see how I can win her over. Flowers, chocolates, promises I don't intend to keep... well, that last one will get me slapped again. She seems to like books though. I wonder if she's read any that are in my library. Or if she has any that she hasn't read yet." Uryuu stared at the now blazing fire, massaging his temple in annoyance. "Milord, may I come in? Miss Unohana sent me to make sure you got some rest. You better be sleeping when I come in there in **five...four...three...two...one**!" The doors burst open to reveal another maid, only she had brown hair and eyes, black retangular rimmed glasses, pale skin, and a pair of fox ears and nine tails. Uryuu glared at her at he was struggling with his nightshirt, her eyes wide with embarrasment at the sight of her master half dressed.

"Briana..." He growled, only to have the dreaded piece of clothing yanked over his head, his glasses falling to the floor and landing next to the maids feet. "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask. I've seen guys half naked before anyway." Briana picked up his glasses and slipped them onto his face, pushing them up with a clawed finger. "You mean you've seen Byakuya half naked. I'm your master; You should've knocked." Briana pulled back with a sigh, her tails swishing around her. "I know, but then you would've ignored me and I would've been standing out there for hours, which would've made me miss my _appointment_ with Byakuya." She turned back to the door and started to walk away when she felt a cold hand on her wrist. "Wait, um, can I ask you something? What does it take for a man to win a woman over?" Briana pulled away, hand on her chin as though she was thinking.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. It all depends on the woman and what her interests are. We don't fall for the same things, you know. What works on me can't work on Miss Gail. Though, every woman has one similar weakness. And that would be...**cheesecake**!" Briana held up a plate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake on it, grinning as Uryuu stared at her as though she had grown another head. "...Nevermind. I'll figure out something while I sleep." He muttered, turning to the white coffin in front of him. Briana sighed again and walked over to it, opening the lid for him. "Enjoy your rest, Master Ishida." Uryuu rolled his eyes at that, placing his glasses on the nightstand and then slipping into the coffin's soft, red velvet interior. Briana began to close the lid just as he got comfortable, letting it go as soon as she was sure he was asleep.

"You had better come up with something soon. Otherwise, we're all screwed." She muttered, grabbing th bottle of blood and the wineglass, then left as though she had never been there.

* * *

Gail's emerald green eyes fluttered open, signaling to Unohana that she was awake. "Ah, welcome back to the world of the living." Gail jumped at her voice, recognizing it immeadiatly. "Miss Unohana!" She quickly got out of bed and hugged the older woman, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "There now, no need to cry. You're alive and that's all that matters." Gail looked up at her, trying to hold back a sob. "You came to take me from this awful place, right? I don't want to end up like those other girls." Unohana sighed before letting go her, leading her back into bed. She sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder gently. "I know. But why not stay and get to know Uryuu? I know he's kidnapped you and threatened your family, but you should at least give him a chance." Gail watched her as she got up, packing up her medical supplies and turning to her as she held the door open. "If you do, you'll find that he's not all that bad to be around. Believe me, I should know." And with that, she left a dazed Gail sitting on the bed, her eyes filled with puzzlement.

_'Give him a chance? No, he's a vampire, a blood sucking demon, a creature of the night! But, he did save me, twice for that matter.' _She grabbed her bedrobe and slipped it on, looking both ways before stepping out of her room. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what he's like. But if he pulls something, I'm running out of this place like it was hell.'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I started this last night and now it's up! But anyway thanks for the reviews so far! And I added the cheesecake part for my friend, who happens to love cheesecake.


End file.
